Ele e Ela
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Hermione reflete sobre a relação de Ron e Lavender  Pós DH


Ele e Ela

O dia estava começando a clarear. Todos estavam dormindo, pois aquela era uma manhã de sábado. Todos menos Hermione Granger. Ela não tinha dormido nem por cinco minutos naquela noite. Tinha apenas esperado o começo da manhã para fugir da sua prisão no dormitório das garotas. Mesmo com os incontáveis feitiços de impertubabilidade, ela ainda tinha tentado controlar o choro. Histérico, diga-se de passagem. Tudo por causa _dele _e _dela. Ele, _sempre sorrindo, aquele sorriso lindo que fazia seu coração pular uma batida. _Ela, _sempre com ciúmes da amizade entre eles.

Ela se sentou embaixo de uma árvore e tirou o livro que estava guardado na bolsa. Soltou um suspiro. Sabia que não podia evitar tudo e todos por muito tempo. Pensou na primeira vez em que eles tinham namorado, no sexto ano. Bem, ela não se lembrava bem daquela época. Lembrava apenas da dor e do vazio que sentiu. Então a guerra explodiu. Um ano de lutas, planos, esconderijos e medo. Medo de perder Harry e _ele. Ele, _que, talvez, nunca tenha a visto como uma garota mesmo. Veio a Batalha Final e com ela um dos melhores e piores momentos da vida de Hermione. Ela viu a morte tão perto. Viu pessoas que julgava invencíveis mortas. Viu Lupin, Tonks e Fred morrerem. _Tão perto dela._ Viu George chorar pela primeira vez. Ela também viu o amor. Viu o amor de Harry pelos pais, dos Weasleys. E ela se sentiu só. Apenas até _o _beijo. _Ele _defendeu os elfos, algo que sempre era ridicularizado. Todo controle se esvaiu da mente dela. Tudo o que precisava era ter aqueles lábios juntos aos seus. Soltou os dentes que carregava e se jogou. O mero toque fez a sempre tão controlada Hermione derreter. Ela queria que o mundo congelasse ali, para que o calor dentro dela não sumisse nunca mais. _Ele _não correspondeu ao beijo de início. Talvez estivesse chocado demais por ter a melhor amiga derretendo em seus braços. Ela pensou em desistir. Separar-se dele e pedir desculpas. Mas então _ele _retribuiu. Passou a língua pelo lábio inferior dela. Podia ouvir Harry os chamando ao fundo, mas não dava mínima. Nem conseguiu aprofundar o beijo. Harry agora só faltava sentar a vassoura esquecida no chão na nossa cabeça. Ela se separou dele e corou.

Agora aquilo parecia tão distante. Limpou rapidamente a lágrima teimosa que descia pelo seu rosto. Tentou voltar sua atenção ao livro. Não adiantou. Olhou para o Lago e para a Lula Gigante. Soltou um suspiro e fechou o livro. Pensou na último briga com _ele. _Por um motivo tão idiota. Apenas uma carta estúpida Viktor e _ele_ perdeu a cabeça. Se Ronald Weasley queria guerra, guerra ele teria. Hermione saiu marchando pelo castelo. Parou apenas no Salão Comunal, onde esperou impacientemente que aquele ruivo desgraçado descesse. Demorou, ela teve de admitir. Ele desceu quase na hora do café.

_Precisamos conversar. _ Ela falou baxinho.

_Eu na tenho mais nada para te dizer, Hermione. _ Ele me respondeu rudemente.

_UON-UON! _ Lavender entrou no recinto.

_Agora o circo tá completo. _ Murmurei para mim mesma.

_Vamos, meu amor? _ Ela grudou nele feito chiclete.

_Por favor, Ron. Pelos nossos anos de amizade. _ Eu estava quase chorando.

_Está certo. Me encontre depois no café no corredor do sétimo andar.

_Ok.

Fui direto para o corredor. Não tinha mais fome desde que tínhamos brigado e ele tinha voltado com _ela._ Ron não demorou muito a aparecer. Sentou-se ao meu lado.

_Então, o que você quer falar comigo? _ Ele me perguntou num tom áspero.

_Apenas pare, Ronald. Quem criou isso aqui _ apontei para o espaço entre nós_ foi você. Você sabe que eu gosto de você bem mais do que um amigo. Eu posso até dizer que eu te amo. Apenas ver você falando assim me machuca. Você sabe como eu fiquei mal por causa da nossa briga. Sempre soube que você nunca gostou do Viktor, mas nunca pensei que fosse parar de falar comigo por causa de uma carta idiota. Idiota eu, não é? Ia falar que você tinha terminado comigo, mas nem isso é verdade, pois nós só nos beijamos uma vez e acho que você só correspondeu por causa da situação guerra, não estou certa? Eu sou muito idiota por achar que um dia você gostou de mim tanto quanto eu gosto de você. Gostou não, por que gostar é pouquíssimo para o que eu sinto. Eu te amo, Weasley. Seria capaz de ter morrido naquela guerra por você. Mas você nunca me olhou assim, sabe. Só viu a garota de verdade no quarto ano, quando não tinha mais nenhuma opção de par pro Baile de Inverno. Eu te amo desde que eu te vi. Nunca a opinião de alguém me machucou tanto quanto naquele ano. Eu chorei por sua causa. Aliás, eu sempre choro por você, não é? Sempre por alguma idiotice ou briga, que de alguma forma me machucou. Pode ter certeza de que meu coração no momento está reduzido a pó. Já pode ir embora.

Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e começou a chorar. Ela se sentia mais leve por ter dito toda a verdade, mas a dor permanecia a mesma. Queria gritar com ele. Gritar o quanto estava mal por causa dele, mas não valia a pena. Aquilo era o máximo que Hermione agüentava falar.

De repente, a mão _dele _passou pela cintura _dela._ _Ela _não sendo mais Lavender Brown, apenas mais uma nojenta no mundo, mas _ela _sendo Hermione Jane Granger, a garota que tem o coração do melhor goleiro da Grifinória. Ele abraçou e ela levantou o rosto. Ron limpou uma lágrima que escorria pelo rosto vermelho dela. Deixou a mão lá, apenas aproveitando o toque. Ela soluçou. Ele queria levar a dor embora. Abaixou um pouco mais a cabeça. Seus narizes já se encostavam. Ela soluçou de novo. Ele _precisava _levar a dor embora. Fechou o espaço entre eles.

A mesma sensação de calor invadiu os dois. Chegaram ao mesmo ponto do beijo anterior, onde ambos sabiam que uma hora precisariam ir para o próximo estágio. Ele resolveu tomar o primeiro passo e passou a língua dele para a boca dela. Ela sorriu entre o beijo. Nenhum deles nunca tinha beijado, mas Ron não era como Krum e Hermione não era como Lavender. Hermione e Ron eram _ele _e _ela. _Apenas pessoas que nasceram para ficarem juntas.

Ficaram horas se beijando e conversando. O dia escureceu e _ela _percebeu que com _ele _ao seu lado, não precisava mais fugir de nada nem ninguém.

_XXX_

_NA: Outra fic gente! Essa tá na minha cabeça há um tempo e é um alívio poder postá-la._

_Certo, fiquei totalmente mal pelo número de reviews em Brigadeiro. Sério, esperava que ficasse algo como Eu Mentiria ou Cartas Para Você... _

_Gostou? Leia as minha outra fics e deixe uma review!_

_Odiou? Leia as minha outra fics e deixe uma review!_

_Agradeço a Hanna Linda Granger Weasley por estar sempre comigo (te amo linda)_

_Beijos Romionenianos,_

_GleekGranger_


End file.
